Undecided
by Cap't Mo
Summary: Alex gets away from MI6 with the help of a dead enemy. In the U.S Alex loses his partner to the poice and is on the run. What happens when he breaks into Leroy Jethro Gibbs' house? Will they let Alex stay or send hi, back to Mi6?
1. Chapter 1

Running. That's all that mattered right now. I had to get away from them. If I didn't, then I would just get shipped back to MI6. If Yassen hadn't gotten caught when we first got here, I wouldn't even be in this mess. But since he did, I was now on the run from the police. And I doubt that they would believe the whole "I showed up at the crime scene by accident and I have no idea how I got this blood all over me" story. I sighed, I wasn't familiar with this town and that was probably going to get be caught, just like it did to Yassen.

_Stop thinking about that Alex, just lose the cops and you should be fine. If you don't pay attention, you're going to run yourself into a dead-end._

I stopped, "Shit." Why did my conscience always know what was coming up? It warns you not to do something but it doesn't outright tell you what is going to happen of you do something.

"Put your hands up! You don't have anywhere to go!"

My eyes scanned the wall as they walked closer and I put my hands up. _Might as well let them think I'm giving up. _One cop put the muzzle of his gone against my neck while the other one stood off to the side. _He's probably the new one_, I thought, _the backup in case the other cop makes a mistake. Well, they're both making a huge mistake right now._

I let him put his gun away and get out the handcuffs. I even let him take my left hand down and bring it towards the cuffs. What I didn't let him do was close the metal around my wrist.

Swinging around, I closed my right hand into a fist and hit the cop in the face. He didn't even have a chance to let go of my left hand before he was out and on his way to the ground. Shaking the cuff off, I turned to the other cop. He was looking at me with wide eyes. His gun was shaking as he brought it up. I smirked and slowly stalked towards him.

"D-Don't come any closer. If you do then I-I'll have to shoot." He stuttered.

I grabbed the muzzle of the gun and put it right over the bullet hole that I already had in my chest. "You say you're going to shot yet your guns quakes in your hands. I doubt you could pull the trigger. I'm just a child."

"You're a monster in a child's body."

Twisting the gun, I pulled it form his hands and pointed it at him. His eyes widened even more and I smiled. Deciding to let him live, I flipped the gun in my hand and brought my hand up above me. Bringing it down, I hit the cop on the head with his own gun. He crumpled and I threw the gun down on him. "You're probably right about me being a monster in a child's body but I haven't even killed anyone. At least, not yet anyways."

Turning away from the two unconscious bodies, I walked out of the dead-end alleyway and back onto the street. It was late so there weren't very many people out walking around. Putting my hands in my jean pockets, I walked down the street. I kept my head down just in case I happened to walk by someone that might be looking for me. In my tight, dark jeans and black V-neck shirt, anyone would think that I was a kid out looking for something to do on a Friday night.

Suddenly someone pulled up along the sidewalk. The sound of a window going down. Then, "Hey kid, can I ask you a question?"

I stopped and took a deep breath before turning. It was a cop car that had pulled up along side of me. "Sure, what is it?" I asked, keeping my American accent in check.

"I was wondering if you know this kid?" the cop asked, showing me a picture of myself. It looked like it had been taken shortly before I had hooked up with Yassen to get away from MI6.

"No, sorry. I don't know him."

"Have you seen him around anywhere by chance?"

"No sorry." I was just about to turn away when the cop gasped. "Don't move a muscle kid. You're coming with us."

_I highly doubt that. _"Sorry boys," I said, letting my accent come out. "But I don't want to." Turning on my heel, I ran. Again.

I heard the one cop get out of the car but the other one stayed inside. _Great, now I have one following me on foot and in a car. _Looking around, I saw a bunch of alleyways but I didn't know if any of them were dead-ends like the other one had been. If they were, I might be able to get over the wall, but if they weren't, then I might give the cop in the car time to go around and block me in. taking a chance, I ran done the next alley that I came to. This one was a dead-end. _Yes! _I yelled mentally. Speeding up, I calculated in my head how hard I would have to jump and hit the wall so that I would be able to make it over and not fall back onto the ground.

"Stop! You can't go anywhere, you're cornered!"

I smirked and jumped. Reaching up with my hands, I was able to hook them around the top and pull myself up. I heard the cop stop behind. He must not have thought I would be able to do this. Once I had pulled myself up enough, I hooked one of my legs over the wall and finished pulling myself up. I was just about top hop down from the top of the wall when I felt a stinging in my arm. Looking down I saw blood pouring out of my shoulder. _He shot me! _Without another thought, I jumped down and landed easily, quickly getting up and running down the alley and onto the road. Hopefully I can get away this time, but I need to find somewhere that I can fix my shoulder for the time being.

After a few random turns, I was sure that I had lost anyone that was trying to follow me. I ended up on a street that was lined with small two story houses. They look to be for singles or young couples that didn't have any kids. Most of them looked like they had people in them but there were a few that didn't have any cars in the driveway or any lights on. I headed towards one of those. It was a gray house with very little decorations in the front yard. My guess was that it belonged to a bachelor.

Looking around, I made sure that there wasn't anyone out that would see me as I made my way into the backyard through the open gate. The backdoor was locked but I was able to unlock it quickly and slip inside. No sirens blared so there must not have been an alarm. I smiled, this was too easy.

After looking through the cupboards, I found a first aid kit and started cleaning the bullet wound. The bullet had gone all the way through so I didn't have to take to it out myself. After cleaning all the blood off, I saw that I would probably need stitches, but I couldn't go to a hospital. If I did, then I would get sent to the police and then get sent back to MI6 and that was something I didn't want to do. I had risked everything getting Yassen to get me away from there after I found out that he was still alive. I was just about to put the anesthetic on when I heard something, there were people outside.

"Shit."

Dropping the anesthetic, I crouched down and slowly made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room. The front blinds were closed so I didn't have to worry about anyone outside seeing me as I made my way to the stairs. I was halfway up the stairs when the all the doors to the house busted open. Hurrying up, I ran up the last of the stairs and down the hall. Opening the doors in the hall, I found a bedroom that looked out of the backyard. Looking out the window, I saw that there wasn't anyone in the yard. _Guess I'm gonna have to jump and run for it_, I thought_. Hopefully my shoulder doesn't start bleeding again. _

Opening the window, I stuck one leg out of it and was about to stick the other one out when I felt something behind me. I turned around to see a young man with light brown hair pointing a gun at me.

"Hey boss, I think I found your intruder!" he yelled into the hallway behind me. "Get away from the window and put your hands in the air, kid."

I nodded and did as he said, knowing that I didn't have a chance to jump out of the window now. Putting my hands in the air, I winced when my shoulder protested. My guess was that I was going to be bleeding again. Suddenly an older man with graying hair walked up behind the man. He was followed by another young man and a young woman. The man that was pointing the gun at me so that the older guy could get a good look at me, I'm guessing he was the "Boss" that the guy had mentioned.

"Why the hell did you break into my house? And why do you have a bullet hole in your shoulder?" he asked. He turned to the man that had found me, "Did you shoot the kid Tony?"

"No boss, I didn't shoot him. He already had that when I found him about to jump out the window." The man, Tony, said.

Boss nodded and took a step closer to me. He was looking me up and down, seeing if I was going to be a threat to him and his team or not. "Did you break in because you were trying to clean your bullet wound?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Who shot you?"

"A cop."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why did a cop shot you?"

"Because he was chasing me and I climbed over a wall."

"Why were you being chased by a cop?"

"Because I escaped from England and came over here to get away from MI6, who seem to have put a large sum of money up for whoever can return me to them."

"Why in the hell would MI6 want you? You're just a teenager."

I shrugged, "They blackmailed me into working for them after my uncle was assassinated. The only way I was able to get over here without getting caught was with the help of the assassin that killed my uncle."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, he motioned me forward, "Come over here do I can check your wound."

I nodded and moved over slowly, not wanting the guy with the gun to think I was going to make a move. Once I was in front of the Boss, I put my hands down. I flinched when he started touching around he bullet wound. After a few minutes, he left go of my shoulder and started to walk out of the room and down the hall. "You started cleaning it up good but it started bleeding again when you went to go out the window. If you follow me, then we can figure out what I'm going to do with you while I patch you up." He said over his shoulder.

**Okay, how do you like it? This just popped into my head the other day and I thought I would write it out since I didn't feel like writing my other stories. But I have not given up on them! I swear, I just need some time to get some ideas. Anyways, R&R plz!**

**~Cap't Mo~**

**P.S. What should happen to Alex? Stay with Gibbs or back to MI6?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited this. My winter break just started so hopefully I can update this and other stories more. If you read my other stories, i have a writers block on those so ideas would be helpful. Thank again for everyone that commented on weather Alex should stay with Gibbs or not. In another chapter, you will find out what will happen (it wont be for awhile tho) :)  
~Cap't Mo~**

I never thought that I would get a call in the middle of the day saying that someone had just broken into my house. And then to get there and find that it was just some teenage kid with a bullet in his shoulder. I hadn't been the only one that had been surprised to see the teenager about ready to jump out the window of my guest room. Even Ziva had been a little surprised, but not as much as the rest of us I don't think. When we had first seen the boy, she looked surprised but then she gave a small smile, almost like she knew what he was doing here. Once he told us why he had been shot I guessed why she might have known him. MI6 was after this kid and they probably sent a message to every world organization that might be able to get him back to them. She had probably gotten the message from someone that had gotten the message form MI6.

The kid had done pretty well cleaning the wound but I didn't feel good about it not getting any infections as I closed it up myself. I think I was going to have to call Ducky to come over and check it out. It probably wouldn't be a very good idea for us to bring this kid into NCIS to get checked out.

"Even though I cleaned this and closed it back up, I'm going to call a friend of mine to come over and check it out. Just to make sure that you aren't going to get an infection, okay?"

"Are you going to turn me in to the police for breaking and entering?" he asked, looking up at me as I took out my phone.

"That depends, after my friend looks at your wound, will you answer a few of our questions?"

He thought for a moment, and then nodded. I nodded back to him then looked at Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "I'm going to call Ducky," I left off the 'watch the kid' part but they understood what I hadn't said.

Going into the other room, I dialed Ducky's number and waited for him to answer. He knew that the team and I had come here after getting the call from the cops, so I didn't think that it would take him to long to answer. "Hello?" Looks like I was right.

"Ducky, do you think that you could come over her with your medical kit? It's not a body, just a wound. You don't have to bring Palmer or Abbey."

"What happened, Jethro?"

"Can you make it over here or not Duck?"

"I can make it."

"Thank you. See you when you get here."

Hanging up, I headed back into the kitchen. No one had moved. The kid was still sitting on a stool next to the bar, Ziva was watching form the back door where the kid had broken in, Tony was leaning against the sink and McGee was standing next to the doorway to the living room. The kid was playing with the bandages on his shoulder and looking at the ground. He seemed oblivious to the four pairs of eyes watching him, but I bet he knew we were watching him.

"Ducky should be here soon."

They all nodded, even the kid. He didn't even ask who Ducky was, which might have been a good thing. He might think that it was a little weird having a medical examiner looking at his shoulder.

"What's your name kid?" McGee asked, taking out his phone.

"I thought you were going to wait till _after_ I got my wound checked out to start asking questions." He replied, not looking up.

McGee glared at him but didn't say anything more. "We'll tell you are names if you tell us yours." I said.

"Why would I want to know your names? It's not like your going to keep me here; you're probably just going to send me to the police for breaking and entering."

"Who ever said that I was going to turn you over to the police? I might not do that if you tell us why MI6 is after you." I replied, wanting to know what the kid had gotten himself into over there.

"Id anyone else going to be coming over here that might see me?"

"Yes, Ducky is. He is going to look at your wound and make sure that we got it clean enough so that it won't get infected."

"Then is it okay that I wait to tell you my story until he is here? That way I can get it all out at once and not have to say anything over again?" he asked, finally looking up.

I nodded, "That is fine, as long as you tell us everything that we ask you about, okay?"

The kid nodded. "My name is Alex."

"Gibbs," I said, sticking out my hand which Alex shook. "That is Tony, Ziva, and Tim, but you can just call him McGee if you want. We all do." I said, pointing to all of them in turn.

Alex nodded again. Now all we had to do was wait for Ducky to get here so that we could ask the kid what was going on. I just hoped that he would give us real answers and not something that he had made up to get out of this.

AR~NCIS

"May I ask how you got this wound?" Ducky asked Alex as he finished rewrapping Alex's shoulder.

"A cop shot me when I climbed a dead-end wall to get away from him."

Ducky looked at me and I just shrugged. "Is Alex's wound okay?"

"Yes it is, as long as he doesn't pull the stitches that I put in them. If he does then I will have to stitch them again. And make sure you clean it, you don't want it to get infected."

"Okay, thanks Duck. Now how about we go into the living room so that we can get the question asking over with." I said, looking at everyone.

They nodded and we all headed to the living room. I motioned for Alex to sit on the love seat while the rest of us sat on the couch and me in my Lay-Z-Boy. "Okay, so we know your first name, but what's your last name?" I asked, starting off.

"Rider. Alex Rider."

"I see, can you tell us why MI6 is after you?"

Alex sighed, "My dad and uncle both worked for MI6 when they were younger. One of my dad's missions caused him to be a double agent with SCORPIA, where he trained a teenager named Yassen Gregorovich. Awhile later, my mom got pregnant with me. My dad and MI6 set up a fake assassination that would make it look like they had killed me dad but SCORPIA saw past this. A few months after I was born, my parents decided that they were going on a vacation; I had an ear infection so I was left with a nanny until I was able to join them. The plane they were on blew up before it was able to take off.

"After that my uncle Ian took me in. I lived with him and our housekeeper, Jack, until he died when I was fourteen. Yassen, my dad's trainee, was the one that killed Ian. He was later seemed to have died during one of my later missions. MI6 brought me to where they were at, a 'bank', and had me wait in a room that was right next to my uncle's office. When I climbed out the window and over to the balcony of my uncle's office, they decided that I would be perfect to take over the mission that Ian hadn't been able to finish. After that, they blackmailed me into other missions. I'd had enough of it but I had never thought to try and get out. When I found out that Yassen was still alive, I went to him with help to get away from MI6. He helped me because he knew that I was his mentor's son and because he had said from the very beginning that I shouldn't be doing what I was doing for MI6.

"It wasn't until we had been here a week when we realized that MI6 had a large sum of money on my return. They didn't care what happened to Yassen, as long as I was returned to them they were okay. I was trying to get away from some cops when I was shot, then I came here so that I would be able to clean out my wound."

We all stared, this kid had been through so much and he didn't look any older than seventeen years old. I don't think that any of us had expected this kind of story form Alex and there was no way that he could have made this up.

"So you didn't intend to steal anything once you had cleaned and bandaged your wound?"

Alex shook his head, "No, Sir."

"Then I don't see any need for me to turn you into the police. You broke in so that you could clean your wound, not steal anything. As long as you help me fix the window, we'll be fine." I said, standing up.

"When do we start fixing the window then?" Alex asked, standing up.

"Tomorrow morning, you need your rest. You can sleep on the guest room upstairs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You are going to sleep in the guest room upstairs and then we will fix the window in the morning. You need your rest Alex."

"What are you going to do with me tomorrow then? After we finish fixing the window?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't let the kid back out on the streets could I? He was already being hunted by the police. "We can figure that out tomorrow." Alex nodded. "Now come on, I can show you to the guest room if you follow me."

Alex nodded and followed me up the stairs. I showed him where everything was upstairs and made sure that he was asleep in bed before I headed back downstairs to talk to the team about what we were going to do with Alex.

AR~NICS

I waited until Gibbs went back downstairs to get out of bed. U knew that the man would probably wait for me to fall asleep before going back down to the others so I had slowed my breathing down and acted asleep. I'm surprised he didn't see through it. Or, if he did, he didn't care.

Stopping by the closed bedroom door, I listened. When I was sure that they weren't going to be coming upstairs any time soon, I opened the door. Slowly so not to make any noise that would alert them to me being awake. The bedroom that Gibbs had put me in was at the end of the hallway so I had to walk to the top of the stairs before I was able to make out what they were saying. I lay down on my stomach and moved forward slightly so that I could see them talking to each other.

"What are you going to do with him boss? After he fixes your window, I mean." Tony asked.

"I don't know for sure. I can't send him back out on the streets. He's bound to get caught if I do. And I could tell by the way he talked about MI6 that he doesn't want to go back there."

"I got the message about Alex a few days ago from some old friends I had. The way MI6 talked about him made it look like he was one of their best agents but he isn't that old." Ziva said from where she was sitting next to Tony.

"I've done some research on him. Everything that he told us was the truth, even the stuff about his parents and uncle dying. The reports about his uncle's death say that it was a car crash but Alex said he was killed by this Yassen guy. I look up Yassen but haven't been able to find out that much on him." McGee explained, showing Gibbs his laptop.

Gibbs nodded and turned to Ziva, "Have you ever heard of this Gregorovich guy?"

"If it's who I am think of then yes, I have heard of him. He's an assassin. He disappeared awhile back, I think that was when Alex said he thought he died. Until a few weeks ago, nothing concerning Gregorovich showed up. I think that was when he and Alex came here."

"Do you think that you would be able to look up more on him? I want to see who this guy was."

"Sure Gibbs, I can do that."  
Gibbs nodded and sat down, putting his head in his hands. After a moment, he looked up, "Why don't you guys go home, get some rest. I think I can handle the kid tonight."

"What about tomorrow Gibbs? Do you want one of us to come over then?" Tony asked.

"I think I will be fine. I can call you if I need you but I don't think that I will need too."

"Okay, good night Boss." Tony, Ziva and McGee nodded to Gibbs and Ducky before they made their way out the door.

"Is there anything special that I need to do with Alex's wound tomorrow?"

"I think he should be fine as long as he doesn't open the stitched that I put in today. Other than that he might need some pain meds."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay, thank you Duck. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Goodnight Gibbs." Ducky said as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.

It was awhile before Gibbs got up from the spot where he was sitting. When he did get up, he made his way to a door that was under the stairs. I held my breath, hoping that he didn't look up, and if he did, that he wouldn't see me lying here. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Gibbs stopped and took a few steps back, looking right at where I was.

"It's not nice to listen in on people's conversations, Alex. Go to bed, you need your rest." With that Gibbs walked through the door and closed it behind him.


	3. Sorry!

**Sorry about this not being a new chapter. My parents' new job means that they are on the computer all the time. This means that I cant get on the much to type up new chapters which means that you don't get to read new chapters. I am EXTREMELY sorry about this. I will try and write whenever I get the chance but there probably wont be a new chapter up until summer vacation. And even then it might not be till the beginning up June because I am going on a week long mission trip with my church the week after school gets out. **

** Again, I am really sorry that this isn't a new chapter.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Alex Rider.**

I woke up to the sun in my face and someone's hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I looked at the person that had their hand on my shoulder. It was Gibbs. In the hand that wasn't on my shoulder, he held a cup of hot coffee. "How are you doing, Alex?"

"Good, my shoulder is a little sore but that is it. When do you want me to start working on the window?"

"After you eat, if you're up to it."

"I'm up to it."

"Okay, I had Tony get you some clothes this morning. They should fit." he said, pointing to a couple of bags that were lying in the corner of the room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you have my wound cleaned? Why did you keep me here instead of turning me in? Why are you keeping me here to fix your window? Why?"

"You aren't a bad kid, Alex. You just need some guidance."

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've done."

"You were sucked into being an agent for MI6 after your uncle was killed. On your first mission, you met the man that killed your uncle and knew your dad. Later on, when you decided to run away from MI6, you met the man again even though you had seen him die. He helped you get out of the country and you start doing what he did, killing people for money. Now that he's been arrested, you want to get him out so that you can keep doing what you were doing before you got shot and broke into my house."

"How-"

"Research. Now, you might want to change so we can have some breakfast and get started on the window."

I nodded and waited for Gibbs to leave before I got out of bed and made my way to the bags of clothes. Looking through them, I pulled out a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and gray and black boxers. After I got dressed, I looked through the bags again for shoes but there weren't any. _I guess I'll have to ask Gibbs about that_, I thought as I made my way downstairs. There wasn't anyone in the living room so I made my way to the kitchen where I could hear something sizzling. Walking up to the doorway of the kitchen, I saw Gibbs cooking bacon, eggs, toast and sausage. I watched for a moment before I moved in farther and sat where I had last night. Neither of us said anything as we waited for the food to be finished cooking.

"How did you sleep last night, Alex?" Gibbs asked as he set a plate down in front of me.

"Good, you?"

"To be honest, I didn't sleep that much. I was too busy thinking about what I was going to do with you when the window is fixed."

"What did you decide?"

"You'll find out." With that, Gibbs started eating. Guessing that he wouldn't be saying anything more until we were down with breakfast, I decided to start eating as well. It was actually good. I didn't think that Gibbs was th kind of guy that could cook and have it come out edible.

Gibbs finished eating before I did so while I finished up, he went and got the things that I would need to fix the window. When I finished, I put my dished away and waited for Gibbs to get back. Just as I was about to go looking for him, he came back into the kitchen. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. What do I do?"

AR~NCIS

It was lunch time by the time we finished the window. It had taken a little but longer than we thought it would because we had made a few mistakes in the beginning but we were able to fix those. I started cleaning up the mess that we had made when Gibbs spoke up, "Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm taking you to a pizza place for lunch and then I am taking you to my work."

"Why are you taking me to your work?" I asked, confused.

"I need to talk to your old employers. There is something that I need to ask them."

"What do you need to ask them?"

"You will find out later when I hear what they have to say."

I looked at him before shrugging, whatever. They were probably just going to want me sent back to them or put on trial for what I did here. "Should I take a shower before we leave?"

Gibbs shrugged, "If you want to."

"I do."

"Okay, I'll take that out to the trash if you want to get started on your shower."

"Thanks." I said, handing him the bag of trash that I had in my hand.

"No problem. Now go, we leave in an hour and a half."

I nodded and hurried up the stairs so that could grab some clean clothes and clean up. Just as I was about to head into the bathroom, I stopped. I didn't have any shower stuff. "Uh, Gibbs? I don't have any -"

"They're already in the shower!" he yelled.

I checked and he was right. Guess he had had Tony pick up some other things when he sent him out to get me clothes. I took a quick shower and got ready so that we could go to lunch and so that Gibbs could get his talk with Blunt and Jones out of the way.

"Are you ready?" I asked Gibbs as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you?"

AR~NCIS

"Okay, you can sit at my desk while I go up to MTAC to talk to your employers." I told Alex as we walked out of the elevator. Alex nodded and followed me to where my desk was. Ziva and McGee were already at their desks working on something and I guessed that Tony was either on his way here or about to get leave his house.

"Ziva, McGee, I'm leaving Alex here while I go up to MTAC to talk to the head of MI-6. don't try to kill him."

"Why would we try to kill him, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

I just shook my head as I headed up the stairs towards MTAC. I had talked to the Director earlier so I knew that he would already be in there and waiting for me, possibly with the heads of MI-6 already on the screen. I took a deep breath before entering MTAC. I knew what I was going to say but what happened would depend on how they reacted. The Director was sitting in his chair waiting, the screen was still black so the heads over there hadn't began talking with us yet.

"Director," I greeted.

"Gibbs," he replied. "Are you ready?"

"When haven't I been ready?"

"Okay, lets get this over with."

The guy that was sitting at one of the stations on the side of the room nodded and the screen came to life. I was staring at a man and a women. The man was sitting in a chair in the middle of the screen while the women was standing behind him and off to the side. The man had balding gray hair and was wearing a gray suit the women had black hair and was also wearing a suit. "NCIS." the man greeted.

"MI-6. How are you doing?" the Director asked.

"Good, why is it that you wanted to talk to us?" the man asked.

"Agent Gibbs here wants to talk to you about a young man that broke into his house last night."

"Agent Gibbs."

"May I ask who you are since the Director here has already given you my name."

"I am Mr. Blunt and this is my assistant, Mrs. Jones. Now what is it that you want to talk to me about?" the man answered.

"Mr. Blunt, a young man broke into my house last night so that he could clean a gunshot wound that he received from a cop. This young man is Alex Rider he told me that you employed him and I was wondering why?"

"Why? He is a good spy. He follows in both his dad and uncle's footsteps. No one expects a child to be sent in to do an adults job. That is why we employed him."

"So you use him as a weapon?"

"Why do you want to talk about Alex, Agent Gibbs?"

"I was wondering what you want to do with him."

"I want him sent back here."

"Why? So you can use him again?"

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want him to stay here. I'll take care of him and make sure that he stays out f trouble. That way we don't have to ship him back over there were he has enemies and where he doesn't want to be. If he wants to stay here, then when he turns eighteen, he can decide if he wants to stay here for good or go back."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I can tell that Alex isn't a bad kid. He just went through a rough patch."

Blunt nodded, thinking. "What if he doesn't want to stay with you?"

I shrugged, "Then we'll send him back to you."

"I see. Good luck then."

With that, he signed off. I turned back to the Director to see him staring at me. "Are you sure that this is what you want, Jethro?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

AR~NCIS

I watched as Gibbs walked away, leaving me with Ziva and McGee I wasn't afraid of McGee because he seemed like a geek, but Ziva, well, I didn't want to get on her bad side. I could tell they didn't know what they should do with me y how they were watching me. Acting like I was a criminal, which, in a way, I guess I could be. I did some bad things after I left MI-6, I just wanted to get away from them so I hadn't really cared about what I was doing at the time.

Suddenly the elevator dinged open and a man came running out with his clothes slightly wrinkled. It was the man that had found me about to jump out of the window at Gibbs. "Where is Gibbs at?"

"MTAC. He's talking to the head of MI-6 about what to do with Alex." McGee replied.

"Have a late night, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking him up and down.

"No, I just slept through my alarm," Tony replied, glaring at her before turning to me. "So, how did Gibbs treat you this morning?"

"Fine."

"Do you know what's going to happen to you?"

"No, that is what Gibbs is trying to figure out right now."

He nodded and slowly made his way to his desk. Once he sat down, he joined McGee and Ziva in staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at them but didn't say anything. It wasn't long before we saw Gibbs making his way back down the stairs. "It's good to see you at work, Tony."

"Sorry I was late, Boss. I didn't hear my alarm go off this morning."

"Alex, I have a question that I need you to think about before you answer."

"Okay."

"Do you want to stay here and stay with me or do you want to go back to England and back to MI-6?"

"I-"

**So, what should Alex do?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter. I even had one that was in Spanish. So, here is the next chapter. I hope it is as good as the last one was. **

**~Cap't Mo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or NCIS**

_"Alex, I have a question that I need you to think about before you answer."_

_"Okay."_

_"Do you want to stay here and stay with me or do you want to go back to England and back to MI-6?"_

_"I-"_

"I don't know. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know. If you stay here, then you will live with me until you are eighteen. Once you are eighteen, you can decide if you want to stay in the states or go back to England. I told you before, Alex, you're not a bad kid, you just went through a rough patch. And I think that with the right guidance, you wont keep the rough patch up. So, what do you say?"

I thought about what he had said for a moment. Did I want to go back home where MI-6 would grab me as soon as I landed or did I want to try and start a new life here? "I - I think that I want to stay here."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do? Because if it is, the you will have to stay here till you are at least eighteen."

I nodded, "Yeah, this is what I want. If I go back to London, Blunt will have someone grab me as soon as I land and he will make sure that I can't get way from him."

"Okay, I'll go back up to MTAC and tell Leon that you want to stay here." Gibbs said as he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Now Ziva, Tony, and McGee were watching me with a look of curiosity. Probably wondering why I wanted to stay here were I had cops after me rather than in my home country where I would be somewhat safer. "You know a picture lasts longer, right?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you hook up with the assassin that killed your uncle so that you could make it over here?"

"I wanted out. MI-6 was blackmailing me into working for them. I didn't really have any say in what I could do until I turn eighteen. So, instead of waiting, I decided that I would get out of England, but to do that, I needed help. Once I figured out that he was alive, he seemed like the right person to help."

"Why did he help you?"

"He kept saying that he was doing it for John, my dad. He told me that my dad wouldn't have wanted me working for MI-6 so he was helping me get out."

"Up and at 'em, a dead Marine washed up on the beach at Fort Story." Gibbs said, grabbing the keys that were sitting on his desk. **(1)**

"Got it, Boss." Tony said as he, McGee and Ziva all gathered bags and slung them over their shoulders. There were heading towards the elevator when I stood up, "What about me?"

They all stopped and looked at me, like they had forgotten me for a moment. Suddenly Gibbs walked over, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a different elevator. "Where are you taking me?"

"Abby's."

"Who's Abby?"

"Our Forensic Scientist. You can stay with her while we head to the crime scene,"

"Okay."

The elevator dinged and we both got out. Gibbs led me around the corner into a lab where a goth girl was listening to loud music in the connecting room. She looked up when she heard us walk in and smiled when she saw Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" she screamed, running up to him, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Hey, Abby," Gibbs said, hugging her back. "Do you think that Alex could stay here while we go to a crime scene?"

"Sure! I want to get to know the kid that broke into your house." she replied, pulling me away from Gibbs. "We're going to have fun."

"Don't scare him, Abby. He's going to stay here with me for awhile."

"I won't," she said to Gibbs. Turning to me she hugged me, "We are going to be great friends, Alex."

I watched as Gibbs walked away with a smile. I had a feeling that staying here with Abby was going to be interesting.

"So, Alex, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a sixteen year-old spy."

"MI-6?"

"Yeah, how-"

"Your accent."

"Oh. Um, I lived with my housekeeper because my parents died when I was young and my uncle died two years ago, but now I'm going to live with Gibbs. I'm kinda friends with the assassin that killed my uncle, he's the one that helped me make it here. But then he got caught so I was on my own. That's how I got shot, then I broke into Gibbs' house so that I could clean my wound."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Yeah, you're the first teenage spy I've met."

"I'm like the only teenage spy."

Abby looked at me a moment before answering, "You're probably right about that."

**AR ~ NCIS**

"Anything yet, Ducky?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

He had just pulled out the liver thermometer and was looking at what the reading said. "Well, according to this, he died approximately twelve hours. I can't tell what he might have died off but I will know more once we get him back to NCIS."

"Okay." I turned around and was about to say something to Tony, McGee, and Ziva but surprisingly they were already doing their job. I sighed and started to walk around to see if I could find anything. At first all that I found were things that were left behind by the people that had been here earlier. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Gibbs!"

I turned around and watched Tony run up to me, "What is it, DiNozzo?"

"I think you might want to see this," he said, handing me an evidence bag that held a note.

Taking the bag, I looked at the note. I would have read what it said but it wasn't in English. "What language is this, Tony?"

"I don't know, Boss. Ziva thinks that it might be Russian or something but she isn't sure."

"Okay, maybe Abby can figure it out back at the lab." I said, handing the note back to Tony. He nodded and hurried away, leaving me to what I had been doing before. Which was nothing. Sighing, I headed back to where the team was waiting. Ducky and Palmer already had the body loaded in the van and were getting ready to leave. "Come on, lets go." I said, motioning for Tony, Ziva, and McGee to follow down the long walk way back to the parking lot.

They slowly followed. Once we were back at the car, we got in and headed out. One thing was on my mind while I drove the car back to NCIS. The note. It was in another language, but why would that be? "Ziva, you think that the note was written in Russian, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"What is that Gregorovich guy?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered, "Russian."

"McGee, Alex said that Gregorovich was caught after they arrived in the U.S, right?"

"Yes."

"Where was he captured?"

When there was silence, I looked in the rearview mirror to see him looking at his phone. "D.C, Boss."

"Is there anything about him escaping from where ever he was being held?"

"Yes, this says that Gregorovich got away from his guards when he was being transferred."

"When?"

"Two nights ago."

"Ziva, what is the chance that Gregorovich is going to be coming after Alex?"

"Well, he helped Alex get out England and Alex said that he was doing it for his dad. There is a chance that he will come after Alex if he finds out that he is with us because he might not want Alex to have anything to do with anything military."

Instead of replying, I pressed a little harder on the accelerator. If this note had anything to do with Gregorovich, then this crime might have happened just to get us away from Alex so that Gregorovich could sweep in and take him.

Suddenly my phone rang, unclipping it from my belt, I answered it. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs, there's something wrong. The power just shut off. I can hear gun shots going off upstairs, what do I do?" Abby's voice was filled with fright.

"Stay in your lab. Shut the door and lock it. Get you and Alex under your desk if you can. Wait there, we're on our way."

"Okay, hold on, Alex wants to talk to you."

There was some noise as Abby handed the phone to Alex. "Gibbs?"

"Alex?"

"Is what's happening about me?"

"I don't know, it might be. I told Abby to shut and lock the door and for both of you to get under her desk. We are on our way and will get there as soon as we can. If this is about you, we will get to the bottom of it."

"You can't get to the bottom of this. It's Yassen, I know it is."

"Alex, don't do anything. You are not going with him, he will just put you in danger, stay with Abby."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs."

There was a click. He had hung up on me. Not caring about the speed limits, I floored the car.

"Boss, what's going on?"

"The power had been cut at NCIS. Abby can hear gun shots upstairs. Alex knows that it could be Gregorovich there to get him. I think that Alex wants to go with him."

"He can't go with him, Gibbs." Ziva said. "If he does, then no one will be ale to find him unless he slips up again which I don't think he will."

"I know, Ziva. I know."

**(1)** I've been there. Having a stepdad in the CG has its perks. Military beaches :)

**I know that this isn't as long as my other chapters, but I have been having trouble getting ideas about what will happen. Alex isn't acting normal and I know that. There is a reason for that. Trust me. If you have any ideas that could help me with the next chapter, please review and tell me them, I would be extremely greatful! Thanks.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Helloooooo...  
**

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry for the long wait and even more sorry for how short this chapter is. I don't have much time during school to work on this and I was busy with a different story this summer. I will try really hard to get more chapters out during school but this will be my senior year so I may be busy. Hope this short chapter is somewhat good, just wrote it today.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Alex Rider. If I did, there would have been another Alex Rider movie, a better one...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Five**

Ziva and I quickly ran up the stairs, something that was slightly hard with the lights being off. There were no sounds of gun fire but we knew that that didn't mean we were out of the water yet. A we reached the door leading to our floor, we stopped for a moment. We already had are guns out but we were trying to listen for sounds on other side of the door. There was nothing.

I opened the door slowly and Ziva went out ahead of me. The emergency lights had come on, leaving everything covered in a dim light. We could barely make out the figures of our co-workers lying on the ground. It seemed that they had tried to fight back. Tony and McGee were right next to the elevator.

Tony was just now starting to regain consciousness. I left Ziva to tend to them and headed towards another stairway that would take me to Abby's lab. There was still no sound but I had a feeling that Yassen was still here. He wouldn't leave without facing me.

Abby's door was already open, so I just walked in with my gun held high. I saw Abby right away. She was sitting on the floor with her hands tied behind her back, her feet duct tapped together and duct tape over her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw me. She shook her head and I shook mine right back at her. Leaving Abby behind, I walked to the right to where her actual office was at.

The door opened in front of me and I walked inside. I quickly looked to the left and saw who I was looking for. Yassen stood in the corner with Alex in front of him. Yassen had one arm around Alex's waist while the other hand held a gun that was now pointing at me.

"Yassen." I said, nodding at him.

He nodded back, "Gibbs. I see that you could finally make it here."

"There was some traffic."

He smirked but didn't say anything.

"If all you wanted was to take Alex back, why are you still here?"

"I wanted to see the man who managed to change Alex's mind about what he wanted to do."

"What do you mean? Alex only used you to get out of England so that he wouldn't be used as a spy against his will all the time."

"Is that what he told you?" He waited until I nodded to continue, "He lied. We ran into each other on a mission shortly after my fake death. He told me that he wanted out. I agreed to help him only if he worked with me, as an assassin."

I met Alex's eyes, "Is that true?"

He looked at the floor and nodded.

"Why did you lie to me?"

He shrugged.

"Answer me, Alex."

"It's what I wanted to do at first. But you wanted so badly to help me that I thought it might be better to leave everything behind me. To change into a normal kid." he said without looking at me.

"You're never going to be a normal kid, Alex. It's not what your uncle wanted." Yassen said, smiling at him.

I glared at Yassen, "Do you still wanted that, Alex? Do you still want to try to be a normal kid?"

He finally looked up, "I don't know."

"See, Gibbs, he doesn't know what he wants. That means you haven't really changed his mine. A day or two back with me, and he will remember what he really wanted when he asked me to get him away from Mi-6."

"What makes you think that you can make it out of here? The rest of my team is probably on their way down here now."

"Did you really think that I would come here alone to get Alex back? I have friends in the states, Gibbs."

Shortly after Yassen said this, I heard two people walk up behind me and another man popped up next to Yassen. I felt a gun at my back and I slowly raised my hands above me. My gun was taken out of my hand and I was pushed down into a kneeling position. Alex's eyes widened by he didn't say anything.

"Do you want to say good-bye, Alex?" Yassen asked, smiling at me. Alex opened his mouth but he couldn't get anything out. Yassen nodded to one of the guys behind me, "This might hurt a little bit."

I didn't really feel anything but the next thing I know, I was falling over and things started to get black.

**Again, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. How was it?**

**PLEASE give me ideas on what should happen next. All I know so far is that Alex will be reunited with Gibbs EVENTUALLY... :)  
**

**Review?  
**


End file.
